Kuroha goes to Hot Topic
by akutauso
Summary: Someone on a skype call said something like "I bet Kuroha would shop at hot topic" because I was talking about how I used to own a GIR hoodie or something like that and then I made a text post on tumblr about a fic of GIR hoodie Kuroha and then a great tumblr user drew fanart ( ) and so here we are..


August Fuckteenth, at two in the afternoon, a tall boy clad in strange black and yellow clothing walked into the local mall. Staring down so as to avoid further suspicion, he walked on into the depths of the mall, ignoring the stares of the other mall patrons. He continued into the depths of the noise-filled building, eventually making his way to a familiar store. He raised his head, looking at the large red sign that hung above the large door. It bore the words "Hot Topic" in a strange, squiggly font. He walked in casually, none of the employees so much as batting an eye towards him.

He took a quick look at the selection of T-shirts on the wall, a few of them piquing his interest, but not enough that he would consider buying them. Walking further in, he spots a section of the store that seems devoted to a certain character. It was a small looking, green, doglike creature that had its' tongue sticking out. There was so much merchandise of this one character, it was sort of overwhelming. He thought that the character must have been extremely popular for some reason. He decided to look at the various items featuring this strange dog.

The word GIR was labelled on many of the objects and clothing there. He assumed that must have been the creature's name. He saw many different objects, most of them had GIR plastered on. There were some that had a small robot on them too, but those didn't seem as great. Then, he saw it. A hoodie made in GIR's likeness. It was green with black arms, and had a zipper like GIR's going down the front. On the back of it at the bottom was a small tail pointing out, and on the hood were GIR's eyes, complete with two black ears sticking up from the hood, and a tongue pointing out from the hood.

He felt a weird sensation in his chest. It felt like it got tighter, and his heartbeat started to increase. This was an unknown feeling, and he didn't like it at all. After hesitating for a few seconds, he reached out for the hoodie and grabbed it. The boy put it up to his body, only to find that it was a few sizes too small. He put it back, and went through a few of them before finding one that was just the right size for him. His arms went through the sleeves of the hoodie, and the zipper was pulled all the way up. It felt extremely warm and snug on his ice cold body, which was extremely unusual to him. He took a minute or two to get used to the warmness, while tugging on the sleeves and body of the hoodie. They felt extremely soft to the touch, like a freshly cleaned blanket.

It was then that another item caught his eye. A pair of gloves, with GIR's face, ears, and tongue on them. Again he hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to do this. He eventually gave in and put the gloves on. The gloves were also amazingly soft, as if they used the wool from an angelic baby lamb that had come straight from God himself. And the ears, the ears that stuck out from the top of the gloves. They were so adorable it was hard to believe. He quickly turned around after this, not wanting to see any other items like this and want to try them on. The boy walked over to the employee at the register, and took off the items so that he could pay for them. He wanted this over quickly, and just slapped down a bunch of money and told the woman at the register to keep the change. As expected, it was more than enough, and within a minute he was in the jacket and gloves again.

The boy walked out of the Hot Topic and into the main area of the mall. He walked casually towards the mall's exit, admiring his warm new hoodie and gloves once again. He touched one of the ears on the gloves, and smiled to himself. He stopped smiling upon hearing the laughter and feeling the stare of a small child, who couldn't have been any more than 7. Not wanting to waste his time however, he just simply flipped his middle finger at the child and said a few choice curse words at the tiny human. He resumed smiling and put up his hood as he walked out of the mall, hearing loud, wailing, high pitched voice behind him. It was a wonderful day for Kuroha.


End file.
